Mothership Clover
by axleonex
Summary: What if Clover had been abducted by aliens? (Motheship Zeta DLC spoilers)
1. Impressions of the Fine Kind

_Alright, this is sort of a spin-off fanfiction from my story "emancipation proclaiming nation." The prequel says that the Lone Wanderer tried setting Clover free after his adventures in the wastelands were over. Obviously, the wastelands have some weird stuff going on so Clover eventually ended up getting abducted by aliens. _

I think I might've gotten probed. Not that I don't mind getting probed. I've been probed before plenty of times. By multiple objects. Good times. What was I saying? Right, I got probed but not in the good way. If it were good I'd remember it, since I don't I have to assume I got probed in the worst possible way. Which means: Aliens.

My deepest darkest fear has always been the idea of being whisked away from my beloved betrothed. That fear has long been subsided ever since MY BETROTHED THREW ME AWAY LIKE A DAMN RAG DOLL!

Calm down Clover. Happy thoughts, that's right, happy thoughts... Hmm... Happy thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? You alright?"

"Who the hell are you?" And that's when I realized I can move my body again. I stand up but for some reason my chest feels unusually soar. Not the best place to get soar but I'll live. "Where is-" Aaaand my legs are soar too. Note to self: Standing up after probing makes the legs weak. I'm pretty sure I've told myself this before.

"Take it easy now, it's always a little woozy getting off the surgery table."

I look up and see a cute dark girl staring down at me. Did she buy my contract? I wouldn't mind, she's got a sexy voice.

"Bout time you woke up. I was starting to think they'd fried your brains or something."

Analyze the situation. I'm in a silver room with a cute dark girl staring down at me stripped naked. Wait, why am I naked? I should remember these things by now!

The girl's talking to me. "You got a headache right? Don't worry, that'll get better. I don't know if it'll matter, but it'll get better." I get up more slowly this time. The dizziness is already fading. I get a better look at her face. "They must really like you..." She looks at me like she feels sorry for me. Is that a good thing? I'm going to tell myself that's a good thing. "At least they let me keep my clothes. Looks like they stripped you of everything."

"I know I'm not dreaming." I tell her. I stand up and blatantly scan her from head to toe. "Because if I were, we'd _both_ be stripped of everything..."

She smothers her head into her hand. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm trapped on a spaceship with a _tart_?"

I shrug. "It gets the bills paid."

We hear a metallic sound from a distance. "Shit," she says. "You hear that? Its coming again... get back against the wall now!"

We crouch to the side of the walls as the claw, thingy, grabs a person from the cell next to us and lifts him away. He shakes and cries as it takes him. Knowing the Lone Wanderer he'd either appreciate the ingenuity of that claw or piss his pants right about now. I never understood why virgins loved tech so much. Why do the two things always match up so well? Sure, he never said he was a virgin but I saw the way he had googly eyes for that vault tech girl. That bitch. He's mine you two faced backstabbing-

"I'm thinking maybe now you can understand it's a good idea to get the hell out of here."

Get out of where? Oh, right, from the spaceship. That we are on. "So how to we get of here?"

"Now you're talking."

Something something something. I couldn't stop mentally undressing her as she talked. Next thing I know she's punching me in the face. I need to stop nodding so much when other people talk.

I yell, "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" and start punching her in the head and ribs. She starts yelling something along the lines of _you're overdoing it. _I don't care, nobody hurts my pretty face and gets away with it.

Before I take it any further two oddly shaped people open up the plasma door. As soon as they do, the girl I was just beating up jumps up and tackles herself onto one of the aliens. The other alien runs up to me and starts shocking me with his electric stick. My God did it feel good. Before I could enjoy it any further, the girl runs up from behind and shocks the alien with the stick she stole from the other guy.

"It worked!" She yells.

I could hardly breathe. "Uh, yeah. It worked. Thanks uh... What was your name again?"

_I'm trying to make the story a little weird. Clover was one of the more "obscene" characters that followed the Lone Wanderer, would her thoughts have really been any different?_


	2. First Contact

I open the door and head inside. The girl walks back and forth around her jail cell without bothering to look at us. Her head is down and she won't stop squeezing her hands. "I'll wake up any minute now. Any minute now I'll wake up."

"She's delusional," Somah tells me. "Let's just leave her here."

I can't help but imagine the things I could do to her while she's like this. "How many layers of clothes do you think we can take off for her to snap out of it?"

"You can't be serious. We are trapped on an alien spaceship and all you can think about is sex?"

I prefer to call it contracting. Where two parties mutually agree to make each other's lives just a _little_ bit more happy. "I have an idea. You know how when we dream, we never end up popping the person we want to be with?"

"We what?"

Of course she wouldn't understand. Mercenaries never get a good night's rest. The girl in front of me has deep green eyes and bright brown hair. Eulogy once told me there were some slavers in the west that preferred buying freckled girls, so this one could be sold at a high price on the Slave market. Or at least she would be, if the Lone Wanderer hadn't freed all the slaves. "Think about that for a second. No matter how much we wanna screw someone, we always end up waking up before it happens." I lift off the Rivet girl's helmet. She looks at me like I'm not here, which actually works better for me."So since this isn't a dream, she shouldn't wake up once I-"

She pushes me away, "Hell no, I don't swing that way!"

"Damnit, you're awake. I mean, uh, it worked!"

"But this can't be real, this can't be happening..." The girl starts punching her head. "Aliens, get out of my head."

A large part of me wants to hold her tightly and cradle her in my arms. _I can make the bad feelings go away_. But before I can try that, Somah ends up trying to 'comfort' her.

"Alright, listen. Dream or not, you need to get the hell out of this spaceship. Because if this is really a dream and you can't wake up, I'm guessing the only way you can wake up is by getting the hell out of here. So do want our help with that or not?"

The girl starts shaking her head. Before I can initiate my plan to cradle her, she answers, "that... makes... sense... If I wanna wake up, I need to get of here. Right?"

"Or, we can go with plan B." I tell her, "You and I could just-"

"Knock it off Clover. Give her a baton and let's keep moving."


	3. With Friends like these

XXX

"Lead the way." I tell her. Sally crawls into one of vents and disapears. Kids have always been the easiest people to work with. I wouldn't call myself a role model, but I would like to point out that all the kids in Paradise Falls always loved me the most before sending them to the pit.

Somah, being the hot-ass that she is, decides to be stiff about the whole situation. "Oh great, so much for that great idea. She suckered you good huh?"

I answered, "Nah, she's still too young to sucker me," I stick out my tongue at her. I'm not really sure what Somah's deal is. I try to be nice to her, I compliment her on her tits and ass but all I ever get is this lousy reply like "stay focused,' or 'get your mind out of the gutter'.

"Clover," Crissy says, "you are the strangest dream I have ever had." The poor girl still thinks this is all a dream. I've tried pinching her awake (multiple times in multiple places), but she still doesn't believe me when I say this isn't a dream. What's worse is that she doesn't even take advantage that this might actually all be dream. _Hello, gorgeous willing and able women standing in front of you. Take me now! You're not gonna end up treating me like the lone wanderer are you? _I hate it when people respect women, especially when it's women doing it.

"Crissy," Somah says, "take my advice, don't listen to a single word Clover says. Unless you're alright with smelling like shame when you wake up."

"Nonsense," I take Crissy by the hands. "If you ever wanna to talk more _intimately_ with your subconscious, I'll always be here for you Crissy."

Crissy's face turns red and she pulls herself away. She's so cute when she blushes! "Um, no thanks!" she says.

The door opens with Sally on the other side. "See, told you I could help, so what were you guys talking about?"

I answer, "Well-" and then Somah puts her hand over my mouth.

Somah tells Sally, "Nothing dear, thank you for opening the door."

XXX

"You were there when the bombs hit?" Somah pesters the little girl for answers. I've been around kids long enough to know that it won't get her anywhere.

"Yeah, but all I remember is the noise. I could here the bombs dropping from my house, and then there was a big light. And then I woke up here."

"But how old are you? You told me you were twelve years old. The bombs dropped over two hundred years ago."

Sally answers _exactly_ how I'd expect her to, "I'm over two hundred years old? Coooool."

Crissy looks through the cache of guns. She's obviously not a weapons expert. "What's a mesmetron?" she asks. She looks at the handle of the weapon. "Hypnotise. Frenzy. Brain Blast. Hey Clover, what do these labels mean?"

I put on my Chinese jumpsuit. Tight and cute, two things I love about it. I still can't believe how easy these aliens are to kill. The Lone Wanderer would have been disapointed in them. "Don't worry about that hun," I take out my night gown from the alien container and show it to Crissy. "Put this on, it keeps you protected in dreams."

She tilts her head, "That's a night gown."

"No, it's battle ready armor. Think about it Crissy, if this is a dream, you'll be best protected wearing something you sleep in. You'll become, like, God or something."

"I'm not sure if that's how it works..."

"Can I borrow that mesmetron real quick?"

"Um... Ok."

XXX


	4. The Heros we Deserve

My God Somah's a bitch. One second I'm getting Crissy to strip out of her Rivet City uniform, the next second, _I'M_ wearing the Rivet city uniform. Somah stole my Mesmetron while I was distracted and made us switch our uniforms. Note to self: Always hypnotize both Crissy and Somah at the same time. Not only does it prevent her from stopping all the fun, it can also escalate to that steamy lesbian threesome I haven't had in such a long time.

So now I'm stuck wearing this tacky security uniform. And I also think it's one size too small, making Crissy's anatomy cuter then I initially thought. Somah's actually quite lucky Crissy looks so great in my uniform. I was ready to kill her before I saw Crissy's tight ass move in that jumpsuit. What I wouldn't do to just... argghh!

Yes brain, I am fully aware that I haven't had my cherry popped for the last forty-eight hours. Therefore making this entire abduction the worst abduction I've had in my entire life, and I've been through quite a few. I'm working on a plan to trick Sally into giving me my mesmetron. I'm not sure what Somah said to her, but Sally's been holding that gun tight from me. I'll figure something out. In the meantime...

XXX

Slicy slicity slice slice slice. Stabby stab and stab here. Electric cut. Samurai beheading. And... Slicy slice slice.

I got my sword back. And I'm happy about that. Somah likes the alien lasers because they're cool as hell. Crissy is sticking with an SMG she found in a crate. She's obviously not a weapons expert but I think it suits her best. Her gun skills are amateurish, which is probably what happens when someone gets a security job at a place no one ever attacks. I've also taken to liberty of lending Sally some grenades. Let it be known that Clover loves to make children smile before handing them over to slavers.

XXX

"Alright," Sally says, "now you just need to wake them up for the space suit."

Crissy raises her hand, "umm... I don't think that's a good idea."

Somah knocks on one of the glass containers. "I'm with Crissy on this, how are we sure this is safe."

Sally shrugs at me. Why am I still taking orders from a kid? "Welp," I tell them, "We're stuck here until we figure something out. So either we hurry this up or wait here until the aliens try to kill us again."

Somah and Crissy look to each other. I go to the panel put my hands on the machine. Lights flash across the floors. Smoke and vapor drains out from the pods and into the ceiling. The air becomes warm as the walls shoot hot steam into the pods.

The rest of us back away from them. The temperature gets hotter and the ice pods begin to open.


	5. Wake up call

"For the last time, this is just a dream!"

Elliot pinches Crissy on the arm. After she lets out a small yelp, Elliot answers, "if this is a dream how come that hurt?"

I wrap my arms around Paulson's arm. Damn he's muscular. "Sally just got the teleporter to the maintenance room working. How about you and me, y'know... Explore the scenery some?" Wink Wink. Nudge Nudge. Get the message Cowboy?

"Not interested in exploring anything. All I want is to kill as many as these damn things as possible." He pulls his arm away from me, "and getting off this ship as soon as possible. And I don't need _some tart _wasting more of my time."

"Well screw you too, and not in a good way. I hope your wife wife got dissected real good by these alien freaks." I turn my back on him raising up my middle fingers for him to see. Three steps away from him he puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me around. He wraps his hands around my neck and pushes me against the wall. _Kinky._

"What the hell you just say!?"

Now I'm down to two options. Either I can go puppy eyes on him and see if he'll like me better as the pleading type. Or I can push his buttons further and find out if he'll do kinkier stuff to me. "You heard me you wannabe cowboy, I hope your son gets screwed in the arse he same way I've been." I pretend to struggle with his arms.

He grits his teeth and raises an arm to hit me with. _Buddy, if this is what you're into, I am totally down for this. _I close my eyes and brace for impact.

XXX

"You have stockholm syndrome." The Lone Wanderer said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "so?"

"So no wonder you're so attached to whomever buys your contract."

I shrugged my shoulders again, "_so?_" I was in my night gown. I picked it up on our travels after I was sold off by Eulogy. I had just snuck into the Lone Wanderer's tent to see if I could engage anything, but apparently the night gown didn't matter to him.

"Clover," the Lone Wanderer placed a hand on my shoulder. "So what's to stop you from turning against me, or anyone else the moment you're sold to someone else?"

I threw my hands into the air, "I'll say it again, _so_?"

"So you're a dangerous ally until you can get passed this addiction. You're a skilled person Clover, you can do great things for the wastelands. But you can't be bound to people like a slave. You've done a lot of good but only because you've been working for me. What happens when I'm gone? What happens when the next person uses you for the wrong reasons?"

I cupped my hands around my mouth to repeat the message, "_SO_!?"

The Lone Wanderer shook his head. He took out a piece of paper from his backpack, my sales contract. "From now on, you're free." He took out a match and lit the paper on fire.

"What the hell!" I pounced at him more angry than I'd ever been, "you own me, you hear that! I'm fucking yours and that means I do exactly what you want when you want, do you understand!?"

The Lone Wanderer looked at me with his cold ghoulish eyes. I've never risked touching him before. I was always worried I'd push him away somehow. For some reason it didn't matter now. He answered, "one mission. One impossible mission I don't ever want you to accomplish. I want you to be free. To understand that you don't need masters. Find the Oasis. Many have tried looking for it and never found it. Maybe by the time you find it, you'll be free. And if you never find it..."

XXX

_"At least you won't be a slave."_

I brace for impact. But the gracious face smacking never came. Instead, Paulson let go of my neck to let me gag at my own breathe.

"I just realized something. People like _you_ aren't even worth my time."

I managed to cough out a few words, "says the man who couldn't protect his family."

"Clover." He leaves the pod chamber without looking back at us, "you know nothing about what loss is." It was a light whisper, only me and Soma could hear it. The door close behind him.

"Pfff, fine, I don't need him to get laid. " I grab samurai guy by the arm. "Hey china guy, _you wun sum pus fuk fo duh dola_?"

"Nani?" he answers. I'll take that as a yes.


	6. Lost in Space

I do my best not to shiver. I walked slower than the other two were. Crissy's suit probably has some built-in insulation to keep her warm. Elliot was stationed in Alaska, _of course _he's used to the cold.

A laser shot skimmed passed my head. "Alien robot, bottom floor!" Elliot yells. I duck behind one of the control panels. _Damn sword is freezing my hand off._ Crissy and Elliot both shoot at the robot simultaneously.

Some Aliens start marching from the nearby side door. I leap off from the floor and slash my sword through all of them. The cold made me slower, but I'm still faster than all of them. "Private! Which way!"

Elliot and Crissy start backing up to where the aliens came in from. Their bullets don't penetrate the floating robot. "That door is the safest bet!"

We go through the passage and shut the door behind us. The door just barely shields us from a plasma canon from the robot.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Crissy says, focusing at her frozen breaths.

"Sure it is. As your subconscious, I guarantee we'll both have a happy ending once this is all over." I shoot a wink at her.

Elliot places a hand on Crissy's shoulder, "we'll make it through this. I promise you that."

Shit. At this rate Elliot will be the one getting laid. Ok, new plan. Fuck Elliot, then Crissy. That way they can't ignore me for each other.

I try to place my hands across Elliot's shoulders, but my arms got colder as I lifted them. _Okay, I'll try seducing him after we make it out of the freeze Labs._

XXX

"_This_ is gonna be fun."

"Clover, we don't know-"

I push press the button. Raiders, ghouls, and other freaks from the wastelands un-thaw in the storage room ahead of us. Dozens of aliens start panicking as they try shocking the captives away from themselves. Their own turrets start shooting everyone in the room. Alien and non-alien alike start dropping like flies. Apparently alien robots don't care who they shoot down.

"Woah." Crissy comments.

The turrets mow down the last alien left. "Cool, now we know what to shoot down when we pass through." I point to the turrets.

"That felt... Wrong." Elliot said, "I don't feel bad for the aliens, they're evil. But the people... I think they could've been saved."

"Doubt it," I tell him. "I've never met a raider in my life that could be saved. Even Jericho told me he wishes he never met the Lone Wanderer."

Elliot puts a guilty look on his face. Crissy holds his hand, "If we get another chance to help people, let's promise to at least try. We owe it to everyone we've heard on the audio tapes. Everyone who couldn't make it out of here." She looks at me as though she were asking for permission.

_Why the hell are these two getting so close? _I left for fifteen minutes to follow Sally through the maintenance room, I come back and find these two virgins acting like they're the last couple on earth. Or off earth... Wait, are they together now? What the heck happened while I was gone!?

"Is that alright Clover?" Crissy snaps me back to attention. A few hours ago I dozed off to mentally undress people, now I'm dozing off to ship people. I need to prioritize better.

"Fine." I point a finger at the both of them, "but if it comes to that, BOTH of you owe me something once this is over."

XXX


End file.
